power rangers dino thunder
by dreamer1229
Summary: kira Ford has a secret she cant tell anyone, but she might have to tell her team.it might just leave a certain ranger extremely shocked
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_(the secret)_

_disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to saben I however own some changes that might happen in future notice _

kira Ford has a secret she cant tell anyone, but she might have to her might just leave a certain ranger extremely shocked

Kira: look guys I... I just cant be a power ranger any more. " why?" Conner said a bit concerned " I cant tell you why " Kira said " please kira, if there's something wrong u should tell us" Trent said to

his girlfriend **(A/N Trent and kira dating is only for a while u'll soon see why)** Trent, Conner and Ethan are bringing kira to Tommy Oliver cuz they're going to talk to him about this. "Dr O kira said that she wants to quit the team " Conner said but was interrupted by Trent " she said she couldn't even tell us why " Trent said " kira can I talk to u in private please" Tommy said "sure, okay " kira said while walking with Tommy going into the hall " is there a way u can tell me whats going here, kira" Tommy said "look Dr O if I tell you would u promise not to tell the guys expesally Trent" Kira asked " alright, now can u tell me" Tommy said " okay, so im pretty sure Trent doesn't remember this, but ..um mm...long story short Im... **gulps** pregnant with Trent's baby" Kira said nervously "are u serious, wow... umm how far" Tommy said surprised " almost 2 months I'm finding the gender tomorrow" kira said dissapointed in herself _god im so stupid _she said to herself " kira, you need to tell Trent he has the rights to know" Tommy said " I know im planning to tell him tonight over dinner" kira said nervously

****** that night******

" hey kira," Trent said giving her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a rose in the middle of dinner Trent said " so what was this all about" he said finishing his food " well,um...Trent u might not remember this but 2 months ago we were at a party with alcohol u drank u got drunk but I stayed sober-"

" kira, just tell me" Trent said "alright, umm ….. im pregnant" she said nervously "wh-what did u just say ur pregnant or am I hearing things"he said kira just nodded confirming that she said she was pregnant

"kira, we cant have a baby were still in high school and we cant support the child... Im not ready no i dont want to be a father yet" he said seriously and a bit angrily to " Trent, what are you saying" she said questioningly

" im saying... im braking up with you"he said "fine then I need to go" kira said getting into her car she started driving _I don't know were to go ill just let my heart drive tonight_

she thought recognizing were she was going

she parked her car and went to the door and knocked when the door finally opened " kira what are you doing here"


	2. dino thunder chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discliamer: I do not own power rangers dino thunder

I do own the plot of this story and kiras child

"kira what are you doing here" tommy said "dr oliver, trent dumped me,and I dint know were to go trents mad,my parents are mad I didnt who to go to"kira said crying " and im getting fat" she said putting her head into his chest chest "before you know it ill be huge" she said in his chest tommy chulcked " ur not not fat yet, wait that came out wrong but u get the point" he said "hey come inside,and sit know what im not letting you leave its about to storm youll stay here, youll take the guest room"tommy asurred her. (**a/n I luaghed a little **

**writing this hope you enjoy)**

**Authors note,i know this is a short chapter but its late and im getting tired but ill make it up ill make a nice long one soon maybe tomorrow or sunday ill do it on a free day**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**authors note: hey guys stayed home sick today and thought I should write a new chapter so enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, it belongs to saban, but I do own kiras child

The next day tommy woke up to the sound of throw up he sprang out of bed and went to the bathroom he heard her begin to get sick, he followed the sound into the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up. "Shhh…shhh…it's ok honey, it's ok," he said, soothingly as she sobbed. She sat back on her heels and closed the toilet and flushed. He released her hair and reached into a cabinet, pulling out a washcloth and a rubber band. He gently tied her hair back and wetted down the cloth with cool water and then pressed it to her forehead. "I think, it's time for me to go home"Kira said *later,7:00* The next thing Tommy knew there was pounding on door; he glanced over to his clock,7 pm glared at him. The pounding grew more fierce and stronger, Tommy bolted from his room/office and to the stairs. He nearly tripped on the way down and stumbled to the front door, his fingers fumbled on the lock. Ripping it open he saw Kira standing on the porch, tears coursing down her face, her body clad in a black tank top and pale yellow pajama pants. She threw herself into his arms and the first thing that his senses felt was the cold, her skin was like ice. He kicked the door closed and relocked it, then maneuvered her into an easier position to carry her. He carried her to the couch and sat down rubbing her arms trying to help her get some warmth "shh...Kira whats wrong" tommy asked "my...parents they kicked me out when I told them I'm pregnant" Kira said still crying "I'm sorry I came here at this hour I know I'm a mess I shouldn't be here I should go" Kira said still crying tommy felt sorry for her "Kira, your not a mess, stay here I wouldn't even mind if you moved in" tommy said looking at the clock realizing its now 8:56 'wow it's been that long' he thought to himself "we'll it's getting late,WE should be getting to bed" he said emphasizing on we they both went upstairs to bed **authors note: I told u that I would make a new chapter soon anyway itll take a bit longer for the next chapter because im pretty busy this week but I might be able to make a new one saturday or sunday I need some inspiration please review and give me some ideas **


End file.
